federationnewsservicesummariesfandomcom-20200215-history
FP - January, 2403
This page chronicles posts #15931-16050 and spans the time of January 1st to January 31st of the year 2403. *FP - December, 2402 *FP - February, 2403 Earth Plots First Week Bringing in the new year CATHASACH UNA and MYLEE PIPER go out with each other because neither of them have someone special in their lives anymore. MEGAN SPARKS has a rather awkward new years with LUKE UNA who is not one into partying or staying up late, so he goes to be five minutes after midnight! HITOSHI FUKUSHIMA is on the Moon at Yamato and brings in the new year with the help of MARIAME ALMIN who pushes the countdown to start and they share something special in a kiss. At the same restaurant, CONNOR ALMIN and ELLIANA DHAJA are partying it up when Elli passes out after kissing Connor at midnight! CONNOR brings ELLIANA back to Mars and looks after her, getting her awake and seeing if she is okay before they are intimate. In the morning, CONNOR has his sister ZAYANI ALMIN look over ELLIANA to determine she was mostly dehydrated and should’ve eaten more before going out! The day after, SAMANTHA ELBRUNNE seeks out her father ANDRUS ELBRUNNE and finally formally apologizes to him about everything involving Abbott and how he was right. He accepts and offers they just try and move on. VYLIN ELBRUNNE feels strange with all the girls out of the house and realizes ANDRUS does as well. He offers that they try to have more babies and she wholeheartedly agrees. SAMANTHA is worried about a summons from CORBAN MADDIX. When the Admiral started talking about her looks and why she isn’t good enough for Nrr’bt, Sam is able to have more self-confidence which impresses Maddix. CHRISTOPHER GREENWOOD has the hard task of telling ANNA-ALEENA KORAN she can’t come back to her previous position. She is more than upset and offers to just leave instead. At the al-Khalid residence, KATRIONA WOLFE goes into labour and LAUREN AL-KHALID calls ISKANDER AL-KHALID getting him to help. When they are en route, BENJAMIN WOLFE is informed, making it to see BELLA WOLFE being born (January 06, 2403). CHRISTOPHER goes back to his room in Paris where LALI GREENWOOD is there to comforting him, reassuring her husband he made the right call about Anna. Second Week Realizing he had been neglecting KALILI MUNROE, ABBOTT THAY seeks her out and they talk about what they are feeling for the future of them. Abbott isn’t ready to be a father but does still like her so they offer to take things as they come. DENORIAN THAY gets a visit from ANNA-ALEENA KORAN and she tells him that she left her position. He offers for her to come work for him and make a true name for herself in a field that matters. KATAL DHAJA is visiting with KATRIONA WOLFE and BENJAMIN WOLFE to meet Bella. While there, Benjamin is able to meet his younger brother JOLON DHOW for the first time as well. HITOSHI FUKUSHIMA and MARIAME ALMIN have a frank conversation about their feelings, realizing there is something more forming but agree to take things slow. Third Week Visiting Earth, MARCUS WOLFE is there to see his granddaughter Bella. BENJAMIN WOLFE is happy to have his father there and they take some time to catch up. Later, it is awkward when KATAL DHAJA shows up so BENJAMIN leaves her and MARCUS to have some time to talk. When they do, they are able to be civil after Katal stands up to him. KARYN DAX-WOLFE comes to the apartment next and talks to BENJAMIN about her experience being arrested as a protestor before Ben brings up Tucker to which she thinks the boy is part of a Pah-Wraith plot against the houses of Betazed. BENJAMIN is wiped out from his family encounters and KATRIONA WOLFE tries to comfort him in hopes that he won’t let it get him down. Later, BENJAMIN is out with KARYN when she apologizes for the day before, confessing she has a drug problem and it a lot bitterer about her life than she wants people to know. Benjamin offers to help, which includes talking to their father on her behalf. Fourth Week Realizing that he has to tell his father about Karyn, BENJAMIN WOLFE invites MARCUS WOLFE to lunch and tells him his sister has a drug issue and isn’t into the Prophets. KARYN DAX-WOLFE is furious because now she has to see a psychiatrist; but in the end they make up. With one of her first patients, ANNA-ALEENA KORAN runs out of patience for KARYN who is there to see her but doesn’t wish to be. Karyn explains how Anna’s father was anything but helpful and just wanted her on drugs. Battling wits, Anna doesn’t let her get the better of her and shoots rebuttals right back. KATAL DHAJA hears that MARCUS is giving a lecture at the Academy and seeks him out, bringing him back to her place in Tibet to catch up on old times. Just back from his time on Bajor recuperating from Haven, KORAN JATAR is told to interview KARYN about her protest arrest and why she thinks this issue is more important than many others out there. MARIAME ALMIN is at HITOSHI FUKUSHIMA’s home when they show off each others tattoos and get a little more intimate than before! VYLIN ELBRUNNE finds out she is pregnant and MAXLY ELBRUNNE is the first person she tells, both excited for the news. JATAR starts to realize he is having weird memory issues when it takes him hours to find his apartment with ANNA. He explains some of the issues but she is there to help him along. We see the CHRISTOPH RABBINIC has stowed away on a shuttle that had carried Morgan/Avandar back from the past. When Christoph emerges from the shuttle, he runs into KITAAN DHOW. Kitaan offers to bring him home and feed him before calling authorities. MARIAME is surprised when she gets a communication from CONNOR ALMIN on the Valiant asking her about domestic abuse. She is even more shocked when he admits all through his childhood Tahmoh was physically violent with him and she had no idea. Cardassia Plots First Week For the Federation initiative new years, AVARIN INDUS surprises SIYAL REMARA and proposes to her – she says yes! Back at school over the break, SISI VENIK and MARIEL OKEA see each other for the first time but both are perplexed by how far SAHARAH MUNROE is taking some of her antics. When Saharah comes over and JORET VENIK follows suit, Mariel is forced to remain behind with Saharah his ‘girlfriend.’ CORAT DAMAR has a sit down conversation with MADI ‘IMARI’ DAMAR about her experiences and her life. Getting the information he needs he offers up some of his own. Second Week Inviting ONEL BROSAN (ERON BERN) over to a hotel, CYDJA MUNROE talks to him about her dissolving marriage and that it isn’t going to work out. He explains that James is turning into his father and nothing will help. ERON MUNROE is sad because he is starting to see his family falling apart. DELANEY ALMIN does what she can to cheer him up, offering some advice which helps in the short term. Out and about, SIYAL REMARA has lunch with ZETERI DAMAR and they talk about the woman’s wedding, hoping to fill her in on traditional Cardassian rituals. Bajor Plots First Week Still in her funk, CASSICA VIOBHAN is lured out by her twin SIOMANE TERIN to Munaziki’s where she finds out that NOAH ALMIN is still alive. She is overjoyed and they share a special moment together. Second Week Discovering that NOAH ALMIN is back on the planet, ZAVALA LIU goes to see him on her own. She talks to him about his misadventures before luring him in for a sexual encounter now she realizes that she doesn’t like to be with strangers. When they finish, ZAVALA admits that she is an augment to explain the changes and NOAH confesses his own crimes but she understands. When JATAR and PAYTON arrive to Bajor, they are brought to the hospital and looked after. Jatar offers his help to find the truth about Payton and his family. Third Week Working at his community service job mucking out horse stalls, NOAH ALMIN runs into TARA VONDREHLE and they come to a head until he explains some concerns he has about Cassica’s previous marriage to Ghislain. SIOMANE POLREN then takes these concerns to CASSICA VIOBHAN and questions her about the possible sexual abuse Ghislain put her through, even if she claims it was consensual she agrees to see a therapist. Fourth Week Feeling like he needs to clear the air, AIDEN GRAZIER asks NERYS LIU over to his home where he confesses to her that he has been having sex with Zavala and is worried about her. More than shocked, NERYS goes home, having a breakdown in front of HAYDEN LIU before he sedates her. ZAVALA LIU is out jogging when she comes across NOAH ALMIN and they talk about their lives before he admits some troubles with Cassica. When ZAVALA goes home to find HAYDEN enraged, she confesses she has had sex with three men and is very sorry her Mom is upset – guilt setting in. HAYDEN takes it upon himself to seek out AIDEN, confronting him. There is a standstill and it seems like Hayden may physically hurt Aiden but they leave and Aiden prepares to go back to Earth. ZAVALA sneaks out one more time to find NOAH and explain to him what happened. She starts to cry and confesses she won’t be having sex with him anymore and she is worried her father is going to hate her. Betazoid Plots First Week With his schedule getting back to normal after the wedding, AVANDAR DEVRIX finds a new guard named TARMAN EDAN who is an Ullian. On their ‘date,’ INDIRA and LINCOLN are awkward at first but as they start to talk realize they have a lot in common. One thing leads to another and LINCOLN is able to blow INDIRA’s mind in more than one way ;). SAJAN DEVRIX is hoverboarding in the hallways when TARMAN is there to catch him. They talk but the guy gives Sajan weird vibes. Second Week In an attempt to recommission the bike Connor wanted, ELLIANA DHAJA has a meeting with MAXLY ELBRUNNE who is back on the planet. Maxly agrees, but only after telling Elli the reason why she stopped in the first place. Third Week Another encounter with TARMAN EDAN makes SAJAN DEVRIX feel weird. He confronts the guard about his thoughts and explains he is going to talk to security about him. Fourth Week MORGAN DEVRIX has an unfortunate encounter with a Soulless Minion of Orthodoxy who drugs her and then manages to kidnap both her and AVANDAR DEVRIX, bringing them to the past which they have altered. Worried about the weird guard in the house, SAJAN DEVRIX goes to his Uncle to tell. MORGAN is the one to come out instead and she is more than happy to see him, explaining the guard is gone and they are going to the cabin for three weeks. NOTE: Because Morgan was taken back into time but returned at the same moment she left, the post with Morgan/Sajan is assumed to have taken place AFTER she was kidnapped and returned – there are currently TWO versions of Morgan in play. More of what happened in the time she was away will be ‘backposts’ of sorts in the Past Plot section. Please have all Future Plot characters refer to the Devrix’s at their private cabin until posted they have returned to the main residence. USS Valiant Plots First Week En route back to the Valiant, LINCOLN TREDWAY confronts ELLIANA about her aptitudes towards being in security and intelligence. She is affronted at first but as he explains she may be happy and go further in something like temporal that combines security and science. CONNOR is having lunch in ten forward when SAMANTHA sits with him and the talk about their new boyfriend and girlfriend. CONNOR returns back to his quarters with ELLIANA and she explains to him what Tredway said and Connor helps her through the decision of switching tracks. LINCOLN gets back to work with his first staff meeting before the semester starts but doesn’t anticipate INDIRA FROBISHER or KENNEDY FROBISHER asking him to have sex with Indira to help their marriage. He agrees to go on a ‘date’ and see from there. MICHAL UBILIX-JESYN has a babysitting night with the kids and brings them back to KENNEDY with the help of his sister TRINITI UBILIX-JESYN. Michal is surprised at how distant the man is from his own children. INDIRA calls her sister JASMINE DORR on Earth to tell her all about Lincoln, while Jasmine reveals that she got engaged. LINCOLN is back on the ship and MALCOM PARKER sees that he has a hickey and feels good his brother is getting some action. Second Week During a meeting, LINCOLN TREDWAY and INDIRA FROBISHER have some sexual tension and can’t wait to fix it. In the lift, they talk some more and Indira is more than happy to have this kind of fun in her life. CEDRIC FROBISHER is causing some trouble with his brother CARSTEN FROBISHER when they sneak into PATRICK REESE’s office. After a mishap with a fake dirty diaper, KENNEDY FROBISHER is called in and leaves horrified while INDIRA has to help out as well. KENNEDY then gets into an argument with INDIRA over the punishment and she doesn’t understand why he is so distant and upset. KENNEDY considers leaving the ship altogether but REESE explains it doesn’t matter to him what the kids do but it is important Kennedy stays because he is like family. CEDRIC goes to babysitting with MICHAL UBILIX-JESYN and the Cadet talks to the young boy about different and safer ways to play. For the security training on the planet, SAMANTHA ELBRUNNE is teamed with CONNOR ALMIN who is in love with the idea of weapon handling. He explains to her how to use the sniper rifle more effectively. Third Week Concerned about her children, INDIRA FROBISHER talks to LINCOLN TREDWAY about what she should do. He offers his advice and she thinks about how to approach Kennedy. INDIRA opts to talk to CEDRIC FROBISHER about him being quieter and finds out that he has a very different idea of how Kennedy is in his life than she would’ve imagined. INDIRA brings this to KENNEDY FROBISHER’s attention and all but insists that he start getting his act together with the boys and lower their punishment. KENNEDY and INDIRA summon the kids together and tell CEDRIC and CARSTEN FROBISHER that they are forgiven and if they are good can go to Disney Universe at the end of the year. SAMANTHA ELBRUNNE gets drunk at a security party and then goes back to her quarters with MARK DELANCEY (ANDRUS ELBRUNNE). She kisses him, but he thwarts that before tucking her into bed. On Denobula for the science and medical training, INDIRA and CEDRIC take some time off to explore but the planet isn’t that fun. When Cedric falls into a pond, he is infested with a species known as the Yeerk. His Yeerk is called ORLES and allows the boy to have control of his body for the moment, phrasing his infestation like a game. SAMANTHA gets together with CONNOR the day after the party and they talk about Mark. Both find things aren’t adding up and wonder if this is some kind of test for security. Haven Plots Second Week At a mental hospital outside of Federation space, KORAN JATAR is investigating their treatment of patients. While inside, he is confronted by the main doctor ELEXOR KRAVEN but is found out, only to be knocked unconscious and then wakes up to have a procedure done on him. JATAR comes too again in a cell where PAYRON LESTER (NPC) is there to greet him, filling him in on what is going on and life in Haven. JATAR, now being called AYAR PORTER by KRAVEN talks to him but the doctor has plans on making Jatar think he is crazy and that he is really someone else with entirely different parents. Jatar fights through it but another procedure to ruin his long term memory makes him later question if he could perhaps be this Ayar. When JATAR finds that the cell is booby-trapped to make people think they are hearing voices, he realizes he is not crazy. He gets PAYTON and they are able to escape the same way his source did. When they get back to his hotel, Jatar calls ANNA and she sends for help. #01 January, 2403 #01 January, 2403 #01 January, 2403